Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the charging and/or powering of electronic devices (e.g., consumer electronic devices), and more particularly to improving an efficiency at which such devices are charged. Accordingly, a length of time that is required to fully charge a device may be shortened.
Background
Electronic devices may draw power from a battery (e.g., an internal battery).
Power for charging the battery, as well as for powering the electronic device, may be supplied by connecting the device to an electrical outlet (e.g., a wall outlet) via a second device. The second device may be a wall charger such as an AC (alternating current) adapter. Commonly performed, connecting the device to an electrical outlet has proven to be an effective way of charging the battery.